Among The Falls
by AmongTheGhosts
Summary: The Pine twin's mother helps Dipper make friends so he could talk to someone about the supernatural. Emilee Sprocket, an adventurous kid that no one likes, and North Summerore, a smart kid that everyone doesn't want to talk to. After school, they talk about the supernatural, but something lurks around...
1. Chapter 1: The Way Home

Dipper walked home from the bus, his sister being annoying.

"Can you believe that the summer is over? It seems like it just started but now it's over I guess." Mabel said looking at Dipper with some flowers that she picked on the way here.

"I kind of miss the crazy stuff of Gravity Falls. Maybe something came back with us." Dipper speculated and Mabel shook her head.

"Rather not have some of that crazy stuff, bop!" She said then threw one of the flowers in the road and the cars would go over it.

"Just think that Gravity Falls is the only place with monsters, there must be somewhere else or…" He stopped for a second and looked down at the ground.

"Dipper, you got to get this out of your head. It's a new school year and you should be ready and forget about some of the things back in Gravity Falls until next summer." Mabel said looking over to him.

"I guess I guess, but ever since mom said I should talk to people online about the supernatural. I've met two kids, one a twin, another a triplet. Everyone's parents also seem to talk about stuff too. One lives in Oregon, and one in Washington. Funny enough I never heard of the town names they came from. I tried to look them up but found nothing." Dipper said looking over to his sister.

"Look I understand that you met these people but what if they are from somewhere else?" Mabel asked.

"Somewhere else like they are lying where they live?" Dipper looked confused.

"No, like different universes, parallel ones. It explains the weird town names. I mean it does." Mabel smiled skipping down the sidewalk

"Different universes, I want to ask them." Dipper pulled out his phone and almost call up Emilee Sprocket, a twin sister to a popular sports kid in school.

"You're texting Emilee, huh? Why not North ya know the cool kid." Mabel bumped him, he would blush.

"It's not like that Mabel, and why text North? Do you have a crush on him? Don't tell me the summer romances are back." Dipper shook his head.

"They're not…" Mabel looked back. Dipper took out a book and looked through the pages.

"Let me just call them they must be out of school already." Dipper grabbed the phone and called them both and put it on speaker.

"May I help ya?" A quiet voice said trying to speak over the loud talking of kids.

"Hey Emilee, I was wondering if you're from a different universe. Mabel and I thought it would be possible because we never heard the town that you come from," Dipper asked Emilee.

"Parallel Universes are common, didn't your Great Uncle go there, Dipper?" Another voice said this time not talking with a bunch kids but some kids were heard either saying 'Give me the ball' or 'Tag you're it'.

"Ford didn't tell me much about that portal or what it could do. I mean he was stuck in there for 30 years." Dipper said.

"I thought he was crazy, which I still think I do, right puppet Dipper?" Mabel pulled out her hand with a sock puppet of Dipper and made him say 'Oh yes I do' making a Dipper impression.

"Oh, hey Mabel," Emilee said.

"Are those dork friends you talk to, sis?" A voice came from next to her, some of the people on the bus went quiet but young kid voices were still heard faintly. Many were whispering now.

"You shut up, Elliot," Emilee said then went back to her phone. "Sorry about that everyone just really hates me in school. I have no friends at the school so…"

"You still have us, you're one of the best theorists for the supernatural," North said the sound of a swing was heard.

"Yeah, you're amazing Emilee. I never met anyone that was so into the supernatural and the unknown. Also, smart girls are really cool." Dipper said kicking a rock.

"Guys, you don't have to say that. I'm only 13." Emilee laughed under her breath trying not to be heard on the bus. The bus would stop, she would get up, went to the back of the line and get off. She walked down to the park then sat on a bench next to a small oak tree.

"You're amazing. No one can be hard on themselves." North said.

"Thanks. You guys are lucky I got off the bus. I want to show you something." She said turning on her camera. Her auburn hair reflected in the sun. "Now all of us have something weird about ourselves. Something that many people don't have. I call them mistakes but they are just like birth defects or something I don't know. North, you have the extra finger on your right hand. Dipper, you have the birthmark." Dipper would touch his forehead.

"We are all amazing! Different amazing…" Emilee smiled.

"You know both of you guys do hide your defects. Dipper's hair hides his birthmark. Emilee, you dye your hair every so often. It's kind of hard hiding a sixth finger." North said turning on his camera, he waved his right hand showing the finger.

"He's like Great Uncle Ford, Dipper," Mabel said.

"Don't mention that, Mabel." Dipper pushed her.

"I'll call you guys later, I need to get home before someone sees me here," North said looking around the people looking at him strangely. "See you guys!" The call ended.

Dipper looked at Mabel as something floated next to them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Floating Journal

**Chapter Two (originally chapter one): The Floating Journal**

Emilee would walk back in forth in front of her locker. She opened it and some random pictures of her internet friends would fall out. 'Great' She thought to herself. Someone would walk by and laugh at her struggling to pick up the pictures on the ground. She would get up and stick her tongue out at him. He laughed even more and then walked away.

"Jerk." She said quietly. Her phone would beep and she would look down at it.

The black text on the screen would say, "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

She panicked, what was she going to say? "Yeah, why?" She texted, then sighing thinking that it was over.

"I want to show you and North something." The text flashed.

"Okay, I need to do things so see you later, Pine Tree." She texted. She always called him Pine Tree because it was a bad joke. His real name was Mason, but he said to call him just Dipper.

"Okay see you tonight." He texted back.

She would take out a book that would have tears in the cover. A ribbon would hang from the book. A number 1 would be on it.

"Oh, what's this?" Some jock would take the book out of her hands.

"Nothing!" She would try to grab it. He would put it up higher.

"Ha, seventh graders are so easy to get at, your brother must be embarrassed being with some twat like you." The jock laughed.

"Just hand it over." She said. People would look over and laugh.

"Yeah no, I'll read it during homeroom because I'm in charge today, see you in class, twat." He said laughing. He would walk away.

She looked around, people looking at her. She would tear up and would run down to the girl's bathroom. She would cry in the stall.

"They won't believe him, they won't believe me." She said looking down at her hands.

"As I always say… some things are best forgotten…" Something said in a wispy voice.

"GAH! Who are you?" She said in a panic.

"Sh, you're going to break the secret." The voice said.

"What secret? You're a disembodied voice. I'm going insane... "She said looking at the ceiling. She would get up and open the stall door and look around.

"No, you're not. Most people know me. As the girl in the bathroom." The voice said.

"Are you alive? Are you in here?" Emilee asked her.

"I'm dead, but I hide in here until I find a paragon. So, I can get home." The voice said sounding sad.

"Paragon? I've written about those in my books. It's someone who can make portals anywhere and go to different worlds, parallel universes, it's amazing." She said looking at the tiles on the wall which seemed to be gray (or maybe used to be a white, ew) and green.

"Yes, a paragon. I found out that one was in this school so I wanted to see if I could find who it was. But I found out it was a girl, a twin girl." The ghost said sounding like she was hoping to find her today.

"And what does this have to do with me?" She asked the ghost.

"Hehehehe, oh you're just someone that I could hope to find the person." The ghost laughed.

"What? Am I the paragon?" She looked confused.

"Oh no, not at all." The ghost sounded sinister.

"How do I find one, ghost?" Emilee asked.

"Well first they seem to keep to themselves, most of the time they're one of a twin, or sometimes triplets, antisocial, and seem to not know of their power until they push themselves to get it." The ghost said.

"Okay ghost, I'll keep an eye out for someone like that." She smiled in the mirror and then would walk out of the restroom.

She walked back from lunch. She was tripped about twice already. Sighing she opened her locker and grabbed her book for homeroom. Then set off for her class. She sat down at her desk in the far back from everyone else. Luckily her brother wasn't in the same class as her. The kid went up to the front and take out her book.

"Hey, guys look what I got, Emilee Sprocket's Diary!" The kid laughed. Everyone would join.

"I wonder what's inside. We can find out what her secrets are and everything. Maybe we can find out who her crush is!" He smiled and laugh everyone agreed. He opened it up and look through the pages, his smile would fade. "This… isn't a diary..."

"What it isn't? It looks so much like one." Some kid said.

"Yo, Sprocket. What is this crap? The undead, leprecorns, satyrs. Unicorns, what the heck are littleputtians?" The kid looked at her in confusion.

"No one will ever believe what I put down in that book. But sometimes they can be real and someone just might be out to get you. It's a journal about my findings in the Farknown Flisk Forest, you should go there sometime, try not to die… unless you want some useless to come with you, like me." She opened her book and look at the faces at her.

"Yeah but why would you have a journal you're thirteen!" He threw the book on the ground and the book wouldn't hit. He looked down at it when he didn't hear a sound. The book would be floating. "Sprocket, why is your book floating?"

"What? Floating wait let me see." She got up and run over to the book and it floating. "Amazing! I wonder what it is, maybe the paragon did it. Or was it a portal being opened nearby; the gravity seems to go when they open or maybe one of the demons is messing with me..."

"Amazing? This is weird, you take that book. It's freaking me out." The kid backed away from the book.

Emilee went down and grab the book, struggling. "You better not move, journal." She grabbed it and it stopped floating. "Look don't take people's things, they are meant to be secret. Sometimes you can just give it up. Cause there is nowhere you're going when you learn about something that someone doesn't want anyone else to know. Learn that now, or you might end up somewhere that you don't want to be, like jail." She would set down on her seat. Everyone would struggle to get back into their seats. She smiled it was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Signs

**Chapter Three: The Signs**

Dipper sat down in a chair and watched the sky turn from a bright blue to an orange pink. Mabel would go around in circles on a chair in the room. Their parents didn't get home until 5:30. So they had time. Dipper got up and grabbed his backpack, and pulled out a journal. A maroon color journal would a gold pine tree was on it.

"I was thinking looking at some things about Paragons, and writing them down. Which I never did because they never intrigued me. Grunkle Ford wrote about some of this." Dipper said and turned to Mabel. "Saying that this is being weird. I mean weird stuff has being happening. Things are floating, which doesn't happen often, plus the town we live in isn't a place for the supernatural. There is always a blue glow to it sometimes. Like it is being held up by magic or something. I really don't understand." He grabbed his phone and looked through the photos. Which were some pictures of Journals 1 or 2. He stopped on a photo that had the word 'Paragons' on it. He showed it to Mabel.

"What's so cool about them? Also, what is the name Paragon. It sounds funny." Mabel laughed at her comment.

"Well remember the text I got after school, or I guess right when school got out?" Dipper said turning back to the maroon journal.

"I guess, but you really think it was the truth?" Mabel looked at him, she blinked a few times.

"That code came from an unknown number. It wasn't even a number, just a bunch of corrupted letters. That code the person send or whatever it is. All it said was that the paragon will be among them." Dipper got up and started pacing.

"It scares me Dipper, what if that was a hacker and now is watching you through your phone trying to find out where you are or something?" Mabel got up too. "I don't want to lose you Dipper, you're the only one I got."

"I know it wasn't a hacker, plus after some time I've learned how to fight away hackers and I'm pretty sure this isn't a hacker." Dipper said grabbing Mabel's hand. "I will never leave you, Mabel."

"Good." She said smiling brightly her braces shining in the light of the bedroom lamp.

The phone would buzz, it said incoming call, two names North and Emilee were on there. He pressed the answer button and turned it on speaker.

"Hey guys." Dipper said sitting back down on the chair.

"Good evening, pine tree." Emilee's voice said.

"Do you have to call him that?" North's voice followed.

"It's fine, just Dipper seems better, Em." Dipper said.

"Fine, Dipper." Emilee finally said.

"Now I want to tell you something." Dipper said as Mabel came over to him.

"Yes?" North and Emilee said in sync.

"Some person texted me, the number was letters other than numbers." Dipper said, he pulled off his hat and then put it on the desk.

"Was it me? I tried texting you right when school got out I was on my mother's phone." Emilee explained, a drop of a pencil was heard.

"No I got your text, I added it to your number. Remember last time I had a panic attack when someone randomly texted me, ' I won't be on tonight'?" Dipper said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Emilee said.

A sound came from Mabel's phone, a ding noise. Everyone did, even North and Emilee. They looked at the message, the number wasn't even numbers just some weird capital letters.

"I'm still here, pine tree?" Dipper wondered.

"I can make you follow my lead, Shooting Star." Mabel said from across the room.

"The demons wait, Key." Emilee said.

"Wait what? That doesn't make any sense. 'See you soon, Compass.'" North said looking down at his phone in confusion.

"Bill Cipher. He must be back or maybe it's someone different. But it can't be, only Bill calls me Pine tree, other than Emilee but that's aside the point." Dipper said, he pulled out his book and flipped through the pages and found the zodiac with all the names of the people on there.

"So, what does this have to do with this?" North asked.

"Compass, Key, Shooting Star, and Pine Tree. They are all zodiacs from the thing to stop Bill Cipher. Which is weird because no compass nor key is on this. So, that means there must be another one. Mabel and I were ones in Gravity Falls. They're must be more ones out there." Dipper flipped through the pages of the book.

"I've heard someone call me Key before. But that was because I wore a shirt with a key on it. Which I have a lot, keys are one of my favorite symbols." Emilee said, her eyes falling on the key that hanged from her windowsill.

"What about you North?" Mabel ran over and asked.

"Never been called compass before. But it makes sense, my name is North, and that is a direction on a compass." North said.

"That must be it-" Dipper said but was interrupted by someone.

"Dipper, I saw a ghost today." Emilee said, not sounding excited at all.

"Really? What did it say?" Dipper on the other hand sounded excited.

"It was looking for a Paragon. She said that she needed one to leave here to go home. She wanted me to look for one. But it seemed like she was trying to get me to follow her..." Emilee said.

"Paragons, that says a lot. That means that someone is a paragon at your school. Did she say anything else?" Dipper asked, he started to write the things down.

"She said it was a twin or triplet, antisocial, doesn't seem to know about their power until they push themselves to use it." Emilee said

"Paragons open portals, right? One thing, paragons make things float when they open portals. Kind of like what happened with Dipper and Mabel back in Gravity Falls." North said.

"So, that book...someone must have been opening a portal or something." Emilee wondered.

"Highly doubt it, the person was probably finding out to work the powers and made it float or something." Dipper said.

"I need to go dinners ready. See you tomorrow." Emilee said and ended the call.

"Hey North I have a question, are you a paragon?" Dipper asked putting the call off speaker.

"No, why?" He said calmly.

"Just asking also, Emilee seems nice ya know..." Dipper started to say.

"Do you have a crush on her or something?" North asked.

"No... she just seems nice okay?" Dipper said then ended the call. He would sigh and put his down to the desk.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stange Nightmare

**Chapter 4: The Stange Nightmare Or The Twisted Dream**

Dipper walked back from lunch making sure not to bump into anyone while he wrote in his book. Mabel followed behind. She talked to friends about her crushes in the summer.

When he got back to class he saw everyone standing outside the door. People were whispering. 'What was going on?' He thought.

The teacher soon came out welcome everyone back in.

Everyone looked in awe as the board was covered in scratches of things. A pine tree, shooting star, a compass, an owl, a feather, a key, and a wing. The names next to them in order, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, North Summerore, Natalie Summerore, Glaze Summerore, Emilee Sprocket, and Emmett Sprocket. Dipper looked at Mabel then ran to the board.

"Are they talking about me?" A girl said. They turned around and saw a girl Emily Sprocket, a rich stuck up kid. "If so they spelled Emily wrong. Also, there is no one in my family named Emmett."

"And the Summerores left two years ago none of them were named those names." A boy said with a weird voice.

"It puzzles me, only Dipper and Mabel are the ones we know. Do you know about this?" The teacher asked them.

"Emilee and North live somewhere else. They shouldn't be known here. Also, they can't know the last names it's strange..." Mabel said.

"Bill. It's Bill he's back or something." Dipper said grabbing his phone. "Could I make a phone call?" He turned to the teacher. She nodded. He called North and Emilee, he put the call on speaker.

"What do you want, Pine Tree?" Emilee asked.

"You aren't supposed to call him that, Em. It's Dipper duh." North said.

"Guys something happened," Dipper said.

"Show us." They both said.

He turned on the camera.

"Oh, that ain't good," Emilee said. "Go closer." Dipper moved closer and showed her.

"Must be the weird guy that called us those names. I mean, Owl and Feather? It's just weird, those both are symbols my sisters use." North said.

"I never even learned your sister's names," Dipper said.

"Exactly, only some guy like Bill would know those. Because he sees everything." North said.

"Hold it, who is this Bill guy?" The stuck up Emily said from the other side of the room.

"Be quiet, Emily," Dipper said to the other girl.

"What why?" Emilee asked on the phone.

"No not you, Emilee," Dipper said.

"Who are you talking too?" They both said.

"I want Emily Sprocket to be quiet so I can take the call with Emilee Sprocket," Dipper said.

"You said my name twice." They both said.

"Oh shoot, you guys are both named Emily Sprocket," Dipper said shaking his head.

"What I have a double?" Emily said.

"No you don't, our Emilee is from a different universe than you. I'm from a different universe then the Summerore you're thinking about." North said trying to explain.

"So you settled on that you guys are from two different universes?" Mabel asked.

"It really explains a lot. We both have people with the Pines last name in school, Sprocket's name lies in my school and probably the Summerore name lies in Emilee's school. We all have different town names, and we can't find the names of the others towns. Like Dipper you never heard of Willowood, I never heard it either." North explained.

"I guess it does explains it..." Mabel said. A scratch was heard and the board had new writing on it. It was a code.

"Wait I've seen that code before. Ford writes in stuff like that. I need to find that page with the code on it." Dipper flipped through the pages of his journal which he wrote all the ciphers in.

"Beware the one with one eye, that's what is says," Emilee said while Dipper was looking through the pages.

"How the heck did you get that so fast? I can't even get those codes so fast and I had journal three all summer." Dipper turned to his phone.

"I wrote the code, I use codes all the time. It's a secret thing that no one knows who does... I write them on trees of the things in Farknown Forest, never wrote them on school grounds. But people talk about them a lot, the kid yesterday seemed to wonder why I had all the codes in my journal." Emilee told them.

"So that means that you know the code by heart? Every single letter, do you know the other ciphers?" Dipper got excited.

"Sort of, but I'm more use to the code I made then the others," Emilee said.

"So is there a demon in the school now?" One of the boys asked.

"Don't know, during the summer we've met the demon they called Bill Cipher. One who makes deals. Some of us fall into his hands and can't get out. Our friends and family worked together to stop him. But we will never know if he will come back. He was erased, from our Grunkle Stan's mind, bad news that he lost his memory with it. We got them back, luckily. Some of us are still left with him roaming around in our memories." Dipper sat on a desk.

"I trusted him, while he was using someone else's body. I didn't know it was him. I didn't know it was going to start that...war. He tricked me." Mabel said.

"We called it Weirdma-" Dipper started to say but Mabel stopped him.

"Don't tell the class that, no one else needs to know what happened back in Gravity Falls," Mabel whispered to him.

"Right right. Anyways, he can't take a physical form unless he possesses a body or person, he is found in dreams and nightmares. Don't trust him." Dipper said to the class

"What does he look like?" A girl asked.

Dipper grabbed his journal and opened to a page that said Bill Cipher on it. "He looks like this." Everyone looked at the page, some looked at the words and something's written weirdly, some things matched the journal three page, like DO NO SUMMON AT ALL COSTS. The zodiac stood on the bottom of the page as well, not too big but not too small.

"Hold it that whole journal is about Bill Cipher?" Stuck up Emily asked.

"Not at all, many of the pages show things I have encountered back at Gravity Falls, some others are about my experience and the people of Gravity Falls. Strangely the forest nearby seems to have strange things too." Dipper explained.

A loud sound was heard and Dippers phone went dead the call ended, everyone hid under the desks and tried to keep shelter and a blue light was flashed the sounds of feet were heard.

"Pine tree where are you?" Bill's voice echoed.

"Give us the books back." The voices of North and Emilee were heard.

"I will have all three books and find a way to get me have this existence." Bill's voice was heard again.

Everyone felt a force that pushed them back to the wall. The desks and chairs stood still.

"Why hello there, pine tree," Bill said. Everyone looked up to the being. He had possessed someone's body and made it his own. He wore a yellow button-up vest with a tail (or whatever that thing is called I don't know), black selves and black pants, black shoes matched the pants, white shirt with a black bowtie, a top hat floated a few centimeters above his head. A black triangle covered his right eye, his hair was yellow in front and black in the back.

"Did you miss me?" He asked Dipper.

"Never." Dipper would almost punch him.

"Where is the journal you've been writing in?" Bill asked.

"Nowhere, you aren't getting it," Dipper said.

"You should give us the other two back too, Triangle guy." North moved closer.

"Her eyes watch closely, scared in the corner for her brother," Bill said hopping onto one of the desks. "She falls into a spell for her own sake. She doesn't trust anyone, even her brother is someone that she doesn't know." He picked up one of the desks and saw Mabel holding one of the legs. "She knows nothing." He picked Mabel up in a blue flame.

"Let me go you stupid triangle!" Mabel yelled. Dipper got up trying to punch Bill but he hopped out of the way making him punch a wall.

"You still have nothing to yourself, Pine Tree," Bill said.

"Dipper give him the journal and free me!" Mabel said trying to get out.

"I can't Mabel."

"Hoc facere daemon ire!" Emilee said.

"No, wait not now! Not yet how did you even learn that you mon-" Bill said trying to stay out but will disappear out of thin air. Two books fell to the ground.

Emilee grabbed them and gave one to North. Everyone seems to get up now and look at the two mystery people. One kid looked at the journals they were holding. A hand was on the one North was holding, a number 1 was on it. Emilee held a black book with a 3 on a gold key, which had no hole in the center.

"You're welcome." Emilee punched Dipper who was in awe.

"What oh yeah, thanks." Dipper laughed.

"Just started a new book yesterday, the books I write in are easy to fill up," Emilee said. "My first book is now known to the whole school, book two has been lost in Farknown Forest so I just started to write in three."

"Goodness, you never told me when you started writing in journals about the monster in the forest," Dipper said.

"I'll tell you later, we need to get back to our universes. Before something happens. Does the watch still work North?" She turned back to him.

"It's busted. Wasn't just a prototype?" North asked.

"Yeah, let me see it," Emilee said and put her hand out and he put in her hand. She looked at it and grabbed a screwdriver out of her pocket and fixed some things. "Never talk about this again, not even to your parents and people outside of this classroom. Bill is back and making the world hell again. Don't die. And don't forget, you can't stop anything without force." She grabbed North's hand and they disappeared out of thin air. Dipper and Mabel opened their eyes

"It was a dream?" Dipper got up.

"I think so. Bill can't go through dimensions with one body, it can only stay in one dimension." Mabel said.

"Dipper, Mabel, are you okay?" Their mother asked them.

"Mom?" Dipper asked.

"Yes sweetie, you guys were taking a nap and I heard you two scream. I came up here as fast I as I could." Their mother said, sitting down next to Mabel.

"We're fine, it was just a nightmare that was connected," Dipper said.

"Yeah, mother." Mabel agreed.

Their mother nodded and walked out the door. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other, he grabbed his book and looked through the pages.

"What if he is still out there?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"I don't know if he is," Mabel said.

"We can find him someday," Dipper said and shut the journal.


	5. Chapter 5: X Pxmmefob Ciltbo

Chapter 5: X PXMMEFOB CILBO (3)

North watched the rain fall down the window. His sisters on their phones, looking at things, a laugh was heard once and awhile then a loud "like!"

"Could you guys stop yelling? I'm trying to think." North said turning to them.

"Look, Dumbo. I don't really care, why don't you go to another room like uh Ambers or maybe go outside?" Natalie said looking up from her phone.

North shook his head. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a jar, which had a blue flower in it. He took it out and pull out a magnifying glass. A voice came from behind him. He jumped and dropped it on the floor but it floated, a blue glow around it. He didn't notice it.

"Don't scare me like that, I could have hurt you," North argued.

"Sorry, brother. But I was wondering what you were doing." Nichole laughed.

North looked at her with an angry look. He went down to grab the flower but was surprised that it wasn't there.

"Where did it go?" He asked getting up.

Natalie screamed and pointed to the window. North turned around to see the flower hovering near the window. Nichole ran over to grab it but it always flew out of the way. She chases it around the room before she ran into North, making her fall. The flower hovered above him at eye level.

"What the heck is wrong with that flower?" Nichole got up and stomped her foot on he ground. North reached out to grab it but floated to the table and fell down.

"No idea." North said sitting down on the chair. He would touch the leaf and it would float away from the flower. He grabbed it and put it under his magnifying glass. He wrote down what he saw. He would set down the magnifying glass and it would float. He watch in awe as he floated up. He tipped backwards and hit the ground. He felt something cold fall down his lip. Blood. He saw everything go black.

Dipper stood next to a tree, writing stuff down.

"Do you like me?" He said looking into the abyss. He shook his head then smacked his head on the tree. He dropped the paper and walked into the forest.

Knowing this was a bad idea he started to turn back. But stopped and turned back again walking into the darkness.

"There has been something in this forest. I need to get my mind off of things." Dipper said to himself and looked at the tree but then tripped off a small cliff. He fell into a ditch. His jacket torn on the bottom. He knew his knee was bleeding.

He walked into a cave and saw walls of purple and blue crystals. He looked into one of the crystals and saw a girl with yellow hair. She had two buns and her bangs in braids, the rest of her hair was out flowing. It seemed like she was standing in the wind but there was no wind at all. She reached out and then soon fell into a wisp.

Dipper went back and fell on a rock. He fell to the hard surface. He looked around to the shiny crystals. The girl appeared again but her eyes in a evil pose, she reached out again. The crystals turned to a pink as she faded, then they turned black with a laughing face in red appeared, the face soon disappeared into the darkness. A girl with blue curly hair was pounding on the crystal like glass. It looked like she was screaming. Her mouth was covered as she was pulled back. Her scream was echoed like it was next to him.

He got up running to the crystal. He put his hand on it. Just seeing that experience was a life downhill. He pulled out his phone and texted Mabel to come here now. Soon or later she came running in the cave.

"These crystals they showed me something," Dipper explained to her, he pointed to the crystals.

"They look amazing, they're like mirrors!" Mabel said running to one.

"A girl, two girls. One with bright yellow hair and one with blue hair. I want to know who they are." Dipper walked around the crystals touching them.

"Why, though? They might be villains or something, Dipper! Being curious isn't great all the time." Mabel said looking over to him.

"Fine never mind…" Dipper said going to Mabel, they started to walk out of the cave.

A crash was heard and rocks fell in the entrance of the cave, blocking it. Only a few spots of light was shone. But something else lit up the cave, the crystals were glowing with pictures of white shadows of people. Some blue flecks flew around every once and awhile. A girl with an umbrella appeared, she was fighting off the monsters around her. Then another person came along, his glasses were blue just like the umbrella. He held a book and would put out his hand, the magic flew around the monsters shattering them.

Dipper and Mabel turned to another crystal. That's where two people were fighting, one with blue hair another with blue feather wings. The girl with feather wings swooped around the monsters holding a dagger. The other moved on to another crystal, she held a longsword running around to the monsters while they shattered into pieces like glass.

Dipper turned around again to see a person with a blue jacket and blue shoes holding something that was unrecognizable. He smacked the ground making the monsters next to him shatter.

"Dipper look." Mabel pulled on his jacket and Dipper turned to see two people, a guy with a blue hat and a girl with a blue long shelve shirt.

A girl fly above them, she was completely in yellow, except her eyes which were black. A white smile showed as the crystals went dark the cave was only lit by the sunlight. They only hoped for the best.


	6. Chapter 6: X Ixav Fk Vbiilt

Chapter 6: X Ixav Fk Vbiilt (3)

Dipper stood in the middle of the busy flea market, his sister was running around to the other booths. It was a hot October day, about 69 Fahrenheit. Their mom was having a blast, picking random things up and smiling.

"How much is this?" Their mother asked the man.

"20 bucks." The man said taking a drink of whatever was in the bottle.

"Yeah, no thanks." She said putting the thing down.

Dipper was looking around at the people buying things, and he held his book as well. Just watching closely for something to happen. Then he saw someone sneak something in his pocket when the salesman wasn't looking. Dipper smiled.

He walked to the man. "What did you put in your pocket, sir?" Dipper said.

His mother walked over to him to look at something, Mabel following.

"Nothing, small child." The man looked at him angrily.

"He's 13, sir," Dipper's mother said, "and if he saw something that you put in your pocket, he isn't lying."

"Fine." The man pulled out a shark tooth necklace and threw it back on the stand. "You sneaky kid."

"Thank you, sir or whatever." The sales lady said. "Here, have this." She pulled out a small piece of candy for him.

"It's one of those fizzy ones. You will like it." She smiled and gave it to him.

"Thanks," Dipper said.

"Miss, how much for this necklace?" Mom asked.

"5 dollars, do you like it?" The lady said.

"Yes, I was thinking to give to one of my friends." Mom smiled and would give her the money.

"Thank you." The lady said.

Dipper ate the candy and got to the fizzy part, he jumped and Mabel laughed. He hit her.

Both of their phones rang. Dipper pulled it out and looked down at the name. _Unknown ID_

For the matter of fact, everyone's phone was ringing. Some answered it and some left it alone. Dipper answered it.

"Hello?" Dipper asked

" _I…need…help…please…"_ A girl's voice said before the call went to static.

Then the speakers from the park came on repeating the message but some more stuff came after it.

" _Fear a yellow triangle, a girl with the bright yellow hair, if you are one of the symbols holders, run."_ The voice said before laughing came and a scream. A voice came out, it was Bill's. " **No one can escape the Nightmare Realm, Pine Tree. I'm still here in your dreams. No one can erase me.** "

"We need to leave, mom," Dipper said turning to his mom.

"What why? That is just a prank right?" Mom said.

"Somethings stay in Gravity Falls and somethings can leave. Bill can be back. I don't want to be the puppet again. We need to leave, now." Dipper said grabbing his mom's hand.

"He can't be, no…I just can't." Mabel said looking at the faces looking over.

"Fine, but don't tell me this is a prank." Their mother sighed. Before someone bumped into them.

"S-Sorry!" She said running away.

"Wait! My book!" Dipper turned to ran after her, but she stopped. Everyone staring at them.

She pulled off her hood and the same hairstyle and color of the girl in the crystal.

"You! You were in the crystal yesterday." Dipper pointed. '

"I was Pine Tree. But we shouldn't talk that in the public because some of us Dreamscapers don't want to be known fully." She smiled and ran into the crowd with Dipper's journal.

"Wait!" He went after her before stopping and turning back around.

"It's too late. I can't stop her now." Dipper put his head down kicking a rock.

"We can meet her again someday. I wonder what her name is." Mabel said grabbing her brother's hand.

"Riley. Let's call her Riley." Dipper looked down and put his hands in fists.

They walked out of the Flea market, their mother very confused. Dipper sat in the back of the car, his sister watching him. He was looking out the window.

"Dipper, don't worry about her. Riley won't do anything with your book." Mabel said putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Mabel, my research is in there. The forest, she can find out anything! I'm doomed." Dipper laid his head in his hands.

"I want to ask what you even write in that journal." His mother said.

"Stuff about the supernatural, like zombies, unicorns, vampires, and others," Dipper said to his mother.

"She really wanted that so bad?" Mom asked him.

"It was probably the research he done on Paragons," Mabel said looking to her.

"Para what now?" Mom said looking in the mirror.

"People who can open portals to other universes, such as other multiverses or parallel ones. Only two can be alive in one universe, but many can be alive in multiverses, which are parallel universes together. My friends have been speculating that the paragons lie in our schools. Which is strange I really think it's in Emilee's school. We can't have that many paragons at once. It's just something that never happens." Dipper explained looking at the window again.

"So what is that chance that someone that you know…might be a paragon?" Mabel asked.

"Well most of the time they're smart, a twin, curious, different than the others, I guess," Dipper said to his sister.

"That…sounds like…you…Dipper." Mabel looked at him.

"I never thought off that…Mabel. It's not possible I would have known already, I can't be one." Dipper wondered.

"Dipper…" Mabel interrupted.

"I mean could be? I don't have the strength to even push on like that…" Dipper went on.

"Dipper," Mabel said again.

"I wonder what I could do with that kind of magic-"Dipper started to go on but Mabel smacked him. "What?"

"Your nose is bleeding, Dipper." Mabel looked at him. Dipper wiped his nose, it was defiantly bleeding.

Mabel grabbed a tissue and gave it to him.

"It must be a dry nose, I don't get many nose bleeds," Dipper said wiping his nose.

His phone beeped. He grabbed it to see a message saying: "Have you seen the red room urban legend?" He looked over to Mabel and would ask her the same thing, but saying at the end: "I just got a message asking if I did."

"Must be someone that we know. No one can know your number unless it's an unknown. Is there a name?" Mabel looked at her brother.

"At the end, it says Nisu, a weird name may I add," Dipper said looking at the texts.

He quickly typed something down, before getting a text back in a weird corrupted state.

"վፀሀ sΣΣወ ሠፀշշiΣծ ለbፀሀէ ወΣ -ռisሀ," The text said, Dipper looked over to Mabel before another ding was heard.

(Hullo there, name is AmongTheGhosts, creator of this story, and I bet you are wondering what the Red Room is? Well, the Red Room is a Japanese urban legend that says a pop-up can appear and say "Do you like?" in Japanese text as a kid says "Do you like?" If you don't like scary things don't look this up you might be a little petrified so don't do it unless you are used to scary stuff. Anyways thanks for reading this far and enjoy what comes next of my story. Also, may I add if you ever wanted to know more about the characters to come and more just look at this look link don't know if will work but hey it's worth a try, you'll be needing a google account for this I think. If it doesn't work well shoot but if it does you can learn so much more about the characters. Use this link, put down docs. next to that google. then the normal thing after website names and then after that put down this after it: /presentation/d/1JngnI0cDz9V1djyOH8rVMboPKUaZn9U23wPmJ0-IYf8/edit?usp=sharing then you are done. There are no spaces it honestly took so long to find out to put a link in this, there are no spaces)

(P.S. Don't say I warned you, about the red room. - AM)


End file.
